Sing and Dance with Leap
"Sing and Dance with Leap" is an Leap Special. This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Leap franchise. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Leap. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Leap's old friends: Matt, Emily, and Fionna show up and recall some memories. Mindy, Tinker Ka-Boom and Amy join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Maya and Tobey McCallister arrive as a surprise for Leap. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Leap tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast: * Barney - Leap (LeapFrog) * Baby Bop - Lily (LeapFrog) * BJ - Tad (LeapFrog) * Keesha - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Jeff - Ness (Earthbound) * Stephen - Loud Kiddington * Hannah - Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) * Robert - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Linda - Mindy (Animaniacs) * Kim - Amy (Clarence) * Danny - Tinker Ka-Boom (Animaniacs) * Michael - Matt (Cyberchase) * Kathy - Emily (Little Bear) * Tosha - Fionna (Adventure Time) * Min - Maya (Maya and Miguel) * Jason - Thedore Tobey McCallister (WordGirl) Songs: # Leap Theme Song # The More We Get Together # If You're Happy and You Know It # Mister Sun # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Itsy Bitsy Spider # BINGO # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Growing # You Can Count on Me # My Family's Just Right for Me # The Airplane Song # My Yellow Blankey # The Clapping Song # A Camping We Will Go # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Me and My Teddy # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Mr. Knickerbocker # Just Imagine # Castles So High # Old King Cole # If All the Raindrops # The Rainbow Song # Everyone is Special # You Can Count on Me (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia: * To date, this is one of the only two videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Leap. * This is the last time until On Again, Off Again where the lyrics: "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" were used in the song Me and My Teddy. * This marks the final appearances of Matt (Cyberchase), Fionna, Emily, and Thedore Tobey McCallister. Maya will return in Read With Me, Dance With Me, which would be her last appearance. * This was also the only time Thedore Tobey McCallister and Matt (Cyberchase) appeared together since they're both named Matt. * The main reason Thedore Tobey McCallister and Amy appear together is because they're a team of the D-Team. Gallery Snapshot 1 (2-4-2019 7-02 PM).png|Leap as Barney Snapshot 1 (3-29-2019 3-35 PM).png|Lily as Baby Bop Snapshot 1 (3-29-2019 8-27 PM).png|Tad as BJ Dancing molly dance!.png|Molly as Keesha Ness-super-smash-bros-ultimate-9.77.jpg|Ness as Jeff Loud-kiddington-histeria-75 1.jpg|Loud Kiddington as Stephen 1459785357 episode103.jpg|Maggie as Hannah Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates.jpg|Jake as Robert 0446.jpg|Mindy as Linda Amyfromclarencetho.png|Amy as Kim Tinker Ka-Boom.jpg|Tinker Ka-Boom as Danny Matt (Double Trouble).jpg|Matt as Michael 81be73fa26ca5627bbc0bdaca562789c.jpg|Emily as Kathy A3818118168 16.jpg|Fionna as Tosha Maya Santos.jpg|Maya as Min Tumblr inline nkkakmGhJ41skuj2h.jpg|Thedore Tobey McCallister as Jason Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Lionsgate Category:Home Videos Category:Episodes Category:DeviantART